chicago_stars_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Somerville
'''Molly Somerville '''is the leading character in the 5th book of the series, It Had to Be You. She is the daughter of the now-deceased owner of the Chicago Stars Bert Somerville, half-sister of Phoebe Somerville and sister-in-law with the Chicago Stars' head coach Dan Calebow. In the book, It Had to be you, she marries the Chicago Stars' quarterback Kevin Tucker with whom she has two children. History Molly Somerville was born to the wealthy owner of the NHL team Chicago Stars, Bert Somerville and his third wife, former Las Vegas showgirl, Lara Somerville. She has an 18 years older half-sister Phoebe, from Bert's first marriage. When Molly was 2 months old, her mother took her to visit her own mother in Clevland. During the time of their absence, Phoebe was sexually assaulted and ran away from home. When Molly was 2 years old her parents divorced for an unknown reason. Her mother decided to fly to Aspen and celebrate her divorce. She died in a small plane accident during the flight there. Growing up, her father was very detached and strict. She was sent to a Connecticut based boarding school, where she studied until her father's death. During the summer she was sent to different camps. At the age of fifteen, Molly lost her father Bert to pancreatic cancer. Her sister Phoebe returned to Chicago and became her legal guardian. It Had to Be You Molly attends the funeral of her father Bert along her sister Phoebe and cousin Chandler. She is mortified by her sister's actions and behavior. Later on she is seen in her room reading a book by Dostoyevski. This Heart of Mine Personality Self-conscious teen. Molly is an intelligent girl, with an interest in classic literature. During her second appearance in the first book, she reads a book by Dostoyevski. Appearance As a teenager, Molly had dark brown hair, heavy and jaw-lengthed. Her half-sister Phoebe thought she needed a good trim. She was rail thin, plain, with pale, dull skin, that looked as if she never went outside on the sun. She supposedly has unremarkable features. At her father's funeral, Molly was dressed in a shapeless, brown dress. Relationship Romantic Kevin Tucker Familial Phoebe Somerville Molly's relationship with Phoebe prior to Phoebe's disappearance is unknown. As Molly was only two months old when Phoebe ran away, they had no contact up until Phoebe's return in the USA ten years later, which means Molly was twelve at the time. A Phoebe wished to have some contact with her younger sister, she visited her in her boarding school. Molly was not keen to have any relationship with her sister and there for showed no response. Phoebe continued to send Molly letter's and gifts for special occasions, yet Molly disregarded everything. After their father's death, Phoebe became Molly's legal guardian and offered her the opportunity to not go back to boarding school and return with her to Manhatten. Molly refused and was still resentful and detached towards Phoebe. It was mentioned that Molly hated Phoebe's guts. Dan Calebow Bert Somerville Molly did not have a good relationship with her father. He was a strict and detached man and mostly cared for his businesses and his NHL team. Molly was sent to boarding school and camps and rarely spent time with her father. It is presumed that he did not thing bad of her as he left her a sum of 15 million dollars worth trust fund, which she later donated to charity. Chandler Reed Friendships Trivia & Notes